Sorrowful Tanabata
by Mizune Tori
Summary: (#BDChallenge) bisa dibilang ini lanjutannya Penipu hati. Dazai's Side of View


Seorang pria melihat langit yang telah menampakkan semburat jingga; tanda sang bulan akan menampakkan wajahnya sekali lagi di hadapannya. Ia masih menatap langit senja itu sembari memegang kertas putih dan sebuah pulpen. Manik smoked topaz itu melirik kertas dan pulpen digenggaman.

"Sebentar lagi Tanabata ya…"

Langkah kaki jenjangnya yang tak menentu menyusuri kota Yokohama yang selalu sibuk. Benak yang berangan-angan tidak membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bambu yang menjadi saksi bisu lamunannya tak hentinya menari terbuai angin.

" Sudah 4 tahun ya, Odasaku."

Perban yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menjadi saksi hobi sang Maniak bunuh diri itu. Teringat pula ia betapa seringnya Odasaku melarangnya dalam melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu, jika tujuan hidupnya saat ini tak lagi hanya bunuh diri; melainkan melaksanakan pesan terakhir sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kutulis, Odasaku?"

Benaknya kembali memutar ingatan tentang saat ia diceritakan tentang legenda Tanabaki.

"Apa menurutmu ada orang yang akan menjadi 'Orihime' ku, hei Odasaku?"

Pertanyaan yang tentu saja tak akan dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan itu pun terbang tertiup angin musim panas. Seutas perban yang melilit tangannya tiba-tiba tertiup angin dan melayang jauh.

Seketika benak pun melayang pada saat dimana ia sangat depresi karena ditinggal pergi oleh sahabatnya itu. pria itu kehilangan jati dirinya bersamaan dengan perginya Oda Sakunosuke; sahabat karibnya itu ke alam sana.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat tersiksa dengan kepergianmu itu?"

Perih; hanya itu yang hinggap dalam sanubari sang surai coklat tanah. Luka lama yang ia lupakan itu kembali menganga; siap melahapnya kembali pada keputusasaanya.

"…apakah keputusanmu meninggalkannya sudah benar?…"

Sebuah suara mengusik pendengarannya. Seketika ia berbalik; apalah daya tak ada seorang pun yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau ingin berbicara padaku, Oda?"

Tak ada jawaban maupun tanggapan yang menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Angin berhembus meniup lembut rambutnya; seolah mencemooh halusinasinya itu.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu melihat sebatang pohon bambu yang menjulang tinggi. Pada bambu tersebut terikat sebuah kertas putih berisikan permohonan.

"Semoga Dazai menemukan tujuan hidup yang lebih baik."

–Oda Sakunosuke–

Pria itu tertegun menbaca kertas permohonan itu. Tak disangkanya ia menemukan kertas permohonan Tanabaki sahabatnya itu.

Air mata mengalir dalam diam. Tanpa isakan maupun sesenggukan. Entah sejak kapan menangis dalam diam merupakan keahliannya. Ia tak tahu dan tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Pulpen dan kertas yang sedari tadi dalam genggaman seketika ia gunakan. Bunyi pulpen yang bergesekan dengan kertas menjadi satu-satunya suara pada malam itu.

Kertas itu ia gantungkan tepat di sebelah kertas temannya itu; berharap keinginanya sampai pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu di lain waktu, Odasaku."

Segera ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pohon bambu itu; menyusuri kota tercintanya ini. Kaki yang tak tentu arah itu sampai di dermaga pelabuhan Yokohama yang tak pernah tertidur walau bulan telah menampakan sinarnya.

Tampak lah seseorang yang tengah berdiri sembari mengalirkan air mata; seorang yang tak asing lagi dalam indra. Si pria yang biasa dipanggil temannya dengan sebutan ikan kembung itu hanya menatap orang yang penuh duka nestapa itu dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang ia tangisi?"

Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa mantan partnernya hampir tidak pernah menitihkan air mata; termasuk saat ia meninggalkan Port Mafia. Seketika ia terkejut mendengar si surai senja itu berteriak.

"KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI?"

Teriakan itu menggema seraya angin membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan si pemilik teriakan menderita dalam nestapa berkepanjangan. Ia tertegun; mendapati bahwa orang yang ditangisi itu ialah dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku tak mengetahuinya?'

Rasa prihatin bercampur dengan rasa penasaran dan iba menghampiri kalbunya. Ia tetap tak habis pikir, mengapa manik sapphire itu harus menangisi dirinya. Akan tetapi, pemikiran itu terputus saat ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan si surai senja.

"Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace, do not wake me again"

Seketika kesadaran sang manik saphire direnggut oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Beton pun hancur, baja terbelah, semuanya remuk oleh luapan gravitasi yang menyelimuti tubuh penuh duka itu. Ia yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pria bertopi itu membelalak tak percaya. Pria itu tahu, jika mantan partnernya menggunakan kekuatannya yang itu, ia akan mati.

'Apa kau ingin mati?'

Seketika tubuh si surai coklat tanah itu melesat berlari mengejar si surai senja yang setengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

'Aku tak akan membiarkannya.'

"No Longer Human"

pria bersurai coklat tanah itu memeluk tubuh si senja, dan seketika itu juga lenyaplah luapan gravitasi yang menyelimutinya.

"Aku disini, Nakahara Chuuya"

"D..dazai Osamu..?"

saksi bisu peristiwa itu hanyalah sebuah kertas bertuliskan:

"Semoga aku menemukan hal-hal yang membuatku bahagia"

-Dazai Osamu-


End file.
